


Connoisseur of Comfort

by imaginary_golux



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, catra is literally just a cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24731749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux
Summary: Five times Catra was literally just a cat, and one time Adora turned the tables on her.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 195





	Connoisseur of Comfort

1\. Lap

“Hey, Adora, c’mon, there’s a party out in the forest tonight, let’s go!” Bow calls, opening the door to Adora’s rooms. “Music, dancing, food, all our friends? Bring Catra, let’s have some fun!”

“Can’t,” Adora says, and Bow pauses in the doorway, blinking at her in confusion.

“...Why not?”

Adora gestures, and Bow very slowly sidles around until he can see her properly. She’s sitting on a big squashy loveseat, and Catra is curled up with her head in Adora’s lap, fast asleep.

“Can’t move,” Adora says. She’s petting Catra’s hair, very gently, and if Bow strains his ears, he can hear Catra _purring_ , a soft rumble just at the edge of hearing. Adora gives Bow a big-eyed, hopeful look. “I can’t just wake her up!”

It _is_ , admittedly, the cutest thing Bow has seen in a while, and it would be a crying shame to wake Catra up, especially as they _all_ know she has nightmares more nights than she doesn’t. Peaceful sleep is precious.

“You can meet us there later,” he decides, and Adora nods and relaxes, and Catra’s purr gets a little louder as he leaves.

2\. Sunshine

Adora steps into her rooms and immediately has to do an undignified sort of hopping leap so as not to step on her girlfriend, who is sprawled out on the floor _right_ inside the door. “Do you have to be right _there_ , Catra?”

Catra rolls lazily onto her back and grins. “‘S the sunny spot,” she says, and stretches, and yawns, making an adorable little _mrrp_ noise and twitching her tail before she curls up again, right in the least convenient spot possible, which, to be fair, is also right in the middle of a broad sunbeam.

“The windowseat is _also_ in the sunny spot,” Adora points out.

“Yes, but then I wouldn’t be in the way,” Catra mumbles, already half asleep again.

Adora puts a hand to her face and sighs. “Yes, that was my _point_ ,” she says. Catra ignores her magnificently. Adora shakes her head and leaves Catra to her sunny patch, heading for a much-needed shower.

3\. Trap

“I know what you’re thinking, but don’t do it,” Glimmer says sternly.

“But!” Bow protests. “It looks so soft and fluffy!”

“It is definitely soft and fluffy, and it is a _trap_ ,” Glimmer reminds him. “Do not try to rub the adorable fluffy belly. She’ll probably claw your arm off.”

“But!” says Bow, sadly, and looks longingly at Catra, who is lounged on her back on a window ledge, belly-fur looking like the softest thing in the world. “She’s not evil anymore.”

“She’d still claw your arm off,” Glimmer says.

“Ooooh,” Adora coos from behind them, and lunges forward to bury her face in Catra’s stomach and nuzzle against the soft fur. Catra wakes with a shriek and a snarl, and practically levitates off the ledge, ending up perched on top of a nearby cabinet, glaring down at Adora, tail bristling, claws digging into the cabinet’s edge.

“Do _not_ ,” she snaps, “Touch. My stomach!”

Adora wilts. “Sorry, Catra. It looked so soft!”

“ _Rrrrr_ ,” says Catra, glowering.

(Bow is only a little jealous, two days later, when he comes across Adora napping with her head pillowed on Catra’s stomach. Catra glares at him so fiercely he doesn’t dare mention it, even to Glimmer, but it looks _really_ comfortable. Lucky Adora.)

4\. Breakfast

“Adora. Adora. Adooooraaaaa,” someone whines. Something pokes Adora in the side. She swipes clumsily at it and misses completely. “Adora, get up!”

Adora blinks blearily at her girlfriend. “What _time_ ‘s it?”

“ _Breakfast_ time, Adora!”

“We were up until three in the morning last night,” Adora mumbles, and rolls over, burying her face in the pillow. Catra pokes her again.

“ _Adora_ , get up, it’s _breakfast_ time.”

...There’s not a chance Catra is going to let up, is there. Adora groans and rolls out of bed to land with a _thump_ on the floor. “Alright, alright, I’m _up_.”

Catra peers over the edge of the bed. “No, you’re down,” she smirks. “C’mon, _breakfast_!”

*

Micah peers over his mug of coffee at the bags under Adora’s eyes. “Weren’t you up until three in the morning last night, Adora? What are you doing up already?”

Adora sighs and rubs her forehead. “It was breakfast time.” Beside her, Catra pounces happily on another plate of bacon. “I’ll go take a nap later.”

Catra adds another piece of bacon to Adora’s plate. “Breakfast is the most important meal of the _day_ , Adora.”

Adora rubs her forehead and sighs.

5\. Tree

Catra makes it almost all the way to the waterline before a slightly bigger wave comes sloshing up the beach and she jumps a foot and goes _streaking_ back up the sand, not pausing as she reaches the edge of the forest. She’s halfway up a pine tree by the time Adora comes to a panting halt at its base.

“Catra, come on down,” she calls. “We can just sit here. The ocean won’t get any closer.”

Catra digs her claws into the branch she’s perched on and shakes her head. “No.”

“Catra, come on! I promise we don’t have to get any closer to the water. It’s _fine_ , nobody’s going to make you go swimming or anything.”

Catra shakes her head harder. “Can’t.”

“What do you mean, _can’t_? You’re the best climber on _Etheria_ , practically! You climb trees like this for _fun_!”

“Nope. Stuck up here. Can’t get down,” Catra insists, tucking her tail around her hands and settling in a little more securely.

Adora sighs and slumps down at the base of the tree, letting her head fall back against it with a thump. “Don’t make me go She-Ra and come up there after you.”

“You wouldn’t,” Catra says warily.

“I would,” Adora says. “Come on down, we can just sit here and watch the sunset, alright? I’ll scratch behind your ears,” she adds coaxingly.

“You’ll do that anyhow,” Catra says, but she makes her way back down the tree in a few easy bounds, ending pressed up against Adora, on the side _away_ from the water. Adora loops an arm around her waist and nuzzles her hair.

+1. Lap, Redux

“Concentrate, Adora,” Glimmer urges her, and Adora frowns, trying to make the sword shift its shape. She’s been working on controlling her powers, and it’s slow going sometimes, except in the heat of battle.

“Yeah Adora, concentrate,” Catra says, leaping neatly over the back of the chair to land in Adora’s lap and twitching her ears smugly at her girlfriend.

“You,” Adora says, and then grins, curls a hand around the back of Catra’s head, and hauls her girlfriend into a deep, fierce kiss. Catra makes a little squeaking noise and then fists both hands in Adora’s jacket, yanking her even closer.

“...Right, I’ll just...leave you to that,” Glimmer mutters, and blinks away. Neither Catra nor Adora notices, far too caught up in kiss after kiss after sweet, intoxicating kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> You may place all the blame for this on my beta and Best Beloved, Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw, who sat me down and showed me season 5 of She-Ra.


End file.
